


For your/my Entertainment

by DarkZorua100



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (not like he wasn't one already), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cupid's Arrows are amazing, Demon!Yuya, Dragon!Yuri, February Writing Challenge, Genderbending, M/M, OOC for laughs, Occasional fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere!Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Doing the February Writing Challenge on Tumblr for my ARC-V OTP Jester/Rottenshipping (or Yuya x Yuri). Short "love" prompts for the demon children incoming!





	1. Day 1: Love at First Sight

When Dennis first told Yuri about this  _ Yuya-kun,  _ he was at least expecting  _ something.  _ If this guy shared his face, that much was mandatory in Yuri’s eyes. Thinking back at it, Yuri might have noticed him slightly but didn’t give him his full attention. He was on a mission after all so he had to remain focus. 

However, this time was different. There was no mission that needed to be completed, it was simply about satisfying a craving. An urge to become one.

Carding people was fun but there was something about absorbing Yugo that brought new life into Yuri. It was like finding pieces to an uncomplete puzzle after so many years of them being lost and once you found one, you just couldn’t stop yourselves from finding the rest to complete the picture. 

So you could imagine Yuri’s expression when he saw Yuya, pinned to a pillar by multiple red swords with the same dark aura that was around himself. His glowing red eyes wide in surprise as he looked down at him.

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked into the room from the hole he blasted Yusho out of. 

“I found you~”

“You!”

“Yes me.” Yuri placed a hand on his hip with a smirk as he stared up at his standard counterpart, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. “But I do have a name you know. It is Yuri or in your case, I would take Yuri-sama instead.”

Yuya growled at that as he struggled to get himself free. If that dark aura was to indicate something, Yuri could only guess that he was feeling the same urge to become one just like him. Yuri licked his lips at the thought as he studied him. He had to be a capable duelist if he was able to survive on Academia for this long and judging from what he was feeling, he indeed was if he was able to absorb their Xyz counterpart. Appearance wise, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from staring at those crimson eyes. Even though they shared the same face, the eyes were a different story. The eyes were the windows to the soul after all and that soul held something dark that Yuri wanted to tear out of Yuya and unleash onto this world and watch it burn before him. A shiver went down Yuri’s spine at the thought.

Oh he truly couldn’t wait to become one with him. Maybe then he could complete his incomplete puzzle that was his soul.


	2. Day 2: Falling in Love

He wanted to hate him. God, did he truly wanted to hate him after all that he did. He thought it would be easy. After all, he literally killed his own father right before his eyes. But no, Yuya couldn’t bring himself to hate Yuri, not after what happened in the illusion.

_“So is this the part where you are going to laugh at me?”_

_“Why would I laugh at you, Yuri?”_

_“Because that’s what the strong do. They laugh at the weak.”_

_Yuya understood that perfectly. He experienced it first hand when his father first disappeared. He never wanted anyone else to go through the pain that he went through as a child. Who knew that in another world, another dimension, he was going through it only ten times worse. After all, he had friends and family to help him get through his bad times. Yuri had no one._

_“I’m not strong, Yuri, and even if I was, I wouldn’t laugh at you. I know what it is like to feel like the whole world is against you, maybe not to the extent that you did, but I know the feeling.”_

_Yuya reached out a hand to his Fusion half, much to the shock of his Xyz and Synchro counterparts and the surprise of Yuri._

_“Come with us, Yuri. Together, we can create a world where no one feels alone.”_

And much to the surprise of all three counterparts, Yuri, after a bit of hesitation, took it.

Maybe that was the moment when Yuya first started to fall in love with his counterpart. Because he was willing to start over and leave the past behind them to fight off Zarc.

“What are you thinking about?”

Yuya smiled at that as he looked up from where his head was laying on Yuri’s chest. His crimson eyes met violet ones in the dark of the night as he answered.

“Oh nothing. Just being thankful that you didn’t decide to rip my hand off instead of taking it back then.”

“I won’t lie. I was thinking about it.” Yuya laughed softly at that. “But then I remembered I had to deal with Yuto and Fusion if I did that and I really didn’t feel like it.”

“Oh geez, thanks. Nice to know me being alive and in my own body again is just due to you being lazy.”

“You being cute helped as well.”

“Yuri, we share the same face.”

“Yeah, be thankful I’m cute.”

“You are such an asshole.”

“And you love me for it, my little jester~”

Yuya rolled his eyes at that as he looked back up at the star filled sky. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


	3. Day 3: Limerence

“Fusion, this is your dumbest idea yet and that right there is saying something.”

“For for last time, Yuri, it is YUGO NOT FUSION!”

“Whatever your name is then, this is still stupid.”

“I have to agree with Yuri on this one, Yugo, I don’t think it is wise to be paying around with arrows. You could shoot someone’s eye out with those if you don’t have any idea what you are doing which you don’t.”

“Oh come on, Yuto! Don’t be such a party pooper!”

Yuto and Yuri both took a step back when Yugo turned and faced the ready to be fired bow and arrow at his counterparts. “Haven’t you guys ever wanted to be an archer?”

“Not when random bows and arrows fall from the sky and onto your head.” Yuri replied, not looking to keen about the situation he found himself in. Seriously, how did he find himself in this mess? Oh right, he, along with the rest of his counterparts, planned on meeting at the park to train together for the upcoming duel tournament and on his way here, something fell on top of Yuri’s head which happened to be this super girly looking bow and arrows with hearts on them and it would be just his luck that Yugo and Yuto would show up right then with Yugo wanting to try firing some shots as soon as he saw it.

“You know what, go right ahead! Shoot your eye out for all I care!” When Yuto shot Yuri a glare at that, Yuri just shrugged. “What? You can’t say it won’t be entertaining?”

“I question at times how we are the same person.” Yuto mumbled to himself.

“Oh relax, Yuto, I got this completely under…!”

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!”

Yugo yelped in surprise, not hearing or seeing Yuya finally showing up from behind him, which caused him to loosen his grip on the bow, sending the arrow firing directly at the person that was in front of him.

Which happened to be Yuri…

“Ow! What the hell, Fusion?!” Yuri groaned in pain as the arrow hit him directly in the chest. Lucky for him, the arrow didn’t appear to be that sharp so he wasn’t bleeding but it still hurt.

“Oh my god, Yuri!” Yuya rushed on over to his Fusion Counterpart at seeing what happened while Yugo looked like he was trying to process what just happened while Yuto was giving Yugo a “I told you so!” look. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine…” Yuri replied as he looked over at Yuya and as soon as he did, he froze as he took in his Standard Counterpart’s appearance. Was he always that good looking before? “And so are you…”

“Huh?”

Before he even realized what he was doing, Yuri threw his arms around Yuya, knocking them both to the ground in the process. Mmmm, you even smell good too, Yuya~”

“Um Yuri...what are you…!”

Yuya didn’t even get a chance to finish as Yuri’s lips were already on his, forcing him into a make out session.

“Yugo, what the freak did you just do?” Yuto wanted to look away but he couldn’t at what the heck he was seeing right now. Sure Yuri was known for being...off...but this was weird even for his standards.

“Uhhhhhhh….” Yugo looked down at the arrow he just shot Yuri with and was starting to think that maybe Yuri was kidding when he said that it fell from the sky. “I got a better question. Should we help him?”

“I rather we pretend we did and leave while we can.”

“Good plan!”

“Wait, you guys!” Yuya was able to break away from Yuri long enough to see Yuto and Yugo making a run for it. “Don’t leave me here like this!”

“Oh we get to be alone now huh? Oh doesn’t that sound amazing, Yuya-kun~?”

“No! Someone help me!”


	4. Day 4: Love Struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked if I could do a Genderbend!Yuya so I did XD
> 
> On that note, if you guys want to see something happen, please let me know in the comments and if I can make it work in one of the prompts, I will try to fit it in!

“Hey Yuri, didn’t you hear? We are supposed to be getting a new transfer student today!”

Yuri didn’t bother to look up from the book he was reading. “And?”

“And?!” Dennis looked shocked at how much Yuri didn’t seem to care. Well Yuri didn’t seem to care a lot about many things, unless it involved with making people suffer, but this he would have thought would have gotten his attention. “Yuri, how can you not be excited about this?! I thought you would be jumping at the chance to have someone new to mess with.”

“Well after that one incident with Fusion-kun, I’m on the principal’s watch list so I have to tone it down for a while.” Yuri rolled his eye at that. Seriously, some people just couldn’t take a joke around here and honestly, no one’s hair should look that temping to set on fire. “So you can understand why I don’t give a crap about anyone new.”

“I don’t know, Yuri. From what I’ve been hearing, I think she would be your type.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Yep, whatever chance Yuri had for messing with them was thrown right out the window as soon as Dennis said girl.

The bell for the start of class rang soon after that. All the students made their way to their seats with the teacher making their way to the front of the classroom. 

“Morning everyone. As you all have probably heard, we have a new student joining our class today. I would like you all to give a big warm welcome to our new friend, Sakaki Yuya-chan.”

“Oh wow,” Dennis mused from his seat next to Yuri. The later didn’t bother looking over at the new kid, instead staring out the window in boredom.

“Uh hello! I’m Sakaki Yuya. I just transferred here from Miami City. My dad is a traveling performer so it is pretty common for me to transfer schools. So while I don’t know how long I will be here for, I hope I can be very good friends with all of you!”

“Wow, she’s adorable.” Dennis chuckled while Yuri still didn’t pay any mind to it.

“Alright everyone. How about we all introduce ourselves to Sakaki-chan here?”

So around the room everyone went. When their name was called upon, the student would stand up from their seat, tell their name and something about themselves.

“Hello there, Miss Sakaki! I’m Dennis Macfield, your friendly neighborhood entertainer! Just like your dad, I’m also in the show business!” As soon as he said that, he snapped his fingers and a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand. “And I welcome you to our classroom!”

Yuri rolled his eyes at that. He seriously questioned at times why he hanged around with this idiot.

“Alright Yuri, you are up.”

_ This is so stupid.  _ Yuri thought with a groan as he stood up from his desk to face the front of the room. “Yeah hey, I’m Yuri and I’m-”

Yuri froze as his eyes landed on those of the new transfer student. He never bothered looking at her so this was the first time he really saw her and boy, he regretted not doing so earlier. She was freaking gorgeous! Her long red hair, with a bit of green on the top, went down past her shoulders, her crimson eyes as bright as blood, her red school uniform making those last two things really popping out on her body which was it even legal for skirts to even be that short?! How was he just noticing this now?!

“Hot damn…”

“Huh?” Yuya titled her head to the side in confusion. “You’re hot damn?”

“Uh….” Yuri bit his lip, feeling his face heating up.

Dennis looked like he was trying his best not to laugh while Yuri was trying his best to not out right kill him on the spot.

However, much to Yuri’s surprise, Yuya giggled. 

“Hmmm, you are right about that one, sexy.”

Everyone in the classroom went silent at that comment, except for Dennis who was dying of laughter at this point from Yuri’s expression.

As for Yuri himself, he out right passed out on the spot after his brain finally processed what he just heard.


	5. Day 5: Soulmate

Yuri never understood when someone called their significant other their “soulmate”. To him, it didn’t make sense. They weren’t made for each other, they just happened to have traits that the other liked and the same applied for the other side. That was how all human relationships were in his eyes.

However, his and Yuya’s relationship was much different. They literally were soulmates, cut from the same cloth that was Zarc’s being. It was destiny for them to be together, a fact and a right. Yuri understood that perfectly.

So why couldn’t Yuya?

It amused him at first, watching as Yuya tried his hardest to fight back against Zarc’s will. He wasn’t having much luck though, indicated by his glowing crimson eyes and the dark aura around him. However, Yuri was slowly starting to lose his cool after he took Dark Rebellion away from Yuya. He now had both Yugo and Yuto on his side but Yuya just wouldn’t give in. Why? He wondered, trying his hardest to figure out why his counterpart was fighting so hard against his nature, what he was created to do. 

“Come now, Yuya, why must you be so difficult? Admit it, you have lost. Just surrender already so we can become one.”

Yuya was trying his hardest to resist, grabbing his head in pain. “We...will…”

“That’s right, sweetie, say it!”

“Yuya!”

Yuri glanced over in annoyance at the two Akaba bystanders, who looked ready to jump into the duel at any second. Blasted fools, why were they still here? Why must they intervene in their sacred ritual?! Humans make such a big deal about letting soulmates be together so why can’t these insulin pest leave them be?! Yuri opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when Yuya started screaming, shaking the room in his dark force.

Yuri couldn’t help but grin at the sight. God, he truly was beautiful, especially when he let loose like that. 

“I see, you feel the same way, right Yuya? You don’t want anyone to get in the way of us becoming one either, do you? Of course you do! After all, this is a matter only for two people: you and me!”

“But...my dad...egao…”

“Oh Yuya, none of that matters anymore! Why won’t you just be honest with yourself?”

“Honest…?”

“That right. You truly do want to become one with me but,” he glared over at Rejii and Reira, “these scum have brainwashed you into thinking otherwise.”

Yes, that was it! That was what had to be wrong. Yuya has been with these fools for far too long! Damn it, if he only found him sooner, he would be jumping at the chance to become one with him!

_ Well no matter, _ Yuri thought with a smirk,  _ even if his mind isn’t in the right place, his heart will always be loyal. _

After all, the heart wants what the heart wants.

And his heart wants to return to his soulmate.


	6. Day 6: Courtly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read my "Fairytale" one-shot, this takes place in the same world.

Sakaki Yuya hummed happily to himself, smiling with glee at the sight of his lover viciously tearing apart those who tried to seduce him in his majestic dragon form. No matter how many times he seen him shift, Yuri always still astound him.

Tail wrapped protectively around him, Yuya casually ran his fingers down the many scales that ran along Yuri’s body. God, how was he so fortunate to find himself with such a beautiful boyfriend? It wasn’t like his human form wasn’t gorgeous, because holy hell it was, but there was just something about seeing Yuri in his dragon form that sent a shiver down his spine and really turned him on. 

“Yuri, why must you play with your food?” Yuya whined, pressing his cheek against Yuri’s tail. “They are good and dead so can we just go already?”

If Yuya knew that an outdoor picnic was going to lead to this, he would’ve just stayed it the tower. But in all honestly, he should’ve known better. He should’ve know better to think that some group of thugs from the kingdom wouldn’t try to rescue him, should’ve known better to think they wouldn’t mistake him for a girl for the hundredth time, and he really should’ve known better then to think that Yuri wouldn’t out right kill them on the spot. Not that Yuya had a problem with bloodshed. It came with the territory. No what Yuya had a problem with was that Yuri was spending too much time with these  _ imbeciles  _ instead of with  _ him. _

_ “Yuri~” _

The dragon let out an annoyed growl before it slowly started to shift back into human form. Yuya licked his lips at the sight of Yuri in nothing more than his birthday suit staring down at what used to be a human body.

“You are very impatient, my little jester.”

“I blame that on you. You spoil me, my sexy prince.”

Yuri chuckled under his breath as his violet eyes locked with crimson ones. “That I do. Maybe I should spoil you some more when we get back to the castle?”

Yuya frowned at that. “What’s wrong with here?”

“Well for one, I’m bloody and I would like a shower first.”

“That is your own fault and you can use the lake.”

“I’m not an animal, Yuya.”

“That’s not what you were saying late night, Mr. Dragon.”

“...you are trying to make me ravage you on the spot, aren’t you?”

“You are the one that’s always going on about how we should “become one”, Yuri~”

“You are such an incubus.”

Yuya smirked at that, eyes flashing at the  _ compliment _ .


	7. Day 7: Storge

There were no words to describe how deeply Yuri cared for Yuya as his friend, mainly due to the fact that his standard counterpart was the first person to actually open up to him, not just after all the crap he pulled during the war, but even before it started. 

Yuri grew up without a family. He didn’t know what a mother’s warm was supposed to feel like or wanting to impress his father like any other son would want to. Well that wasn’t entirely true. There was Akaba Leo but you could see how well that ended up. All he could remember growing up was Academia and even that wasn’t the fondest of memories. Making friends there wasn’t socially accepted but it still happened but no one wanted to be friends with him. In Academia, if you were strong, you were feared and when you were feared, you were stayed away from. At the time, Yuri didn’t see a problem with this. He was strong so of course they should fear him but looking back at it now, he really did feel like something was missing and not just his counterparts because of Zarc. No, it was love,

When he first found out that Yuya had a father but he didn’t, he was pissed. Why? Why did Zarc choose to allow Yuya to have parents but left him to rot in that curse some school with no one? So when Yusho challenged him to a duel, Yuri was more than happy enough to take him down. Sealing him into a card felt so right at the time, making Yuri feel like him and Yuya were truly equals now in Zarc’s eyes, but now it made him feel horrible. He could still remember the look of pure outrage on Yuya’s face, how he broke free of those swords that held him back to out right murder Yuri. Even though Yusho was back and Yuya said he forgave him, Yuri wondered if he could ever forgive himself for that one push of a button that caused the start of a chain of events.

“Hey Yuya?”

“Hmmm?” Yuya looked over at Yuri, who was sitting on the floor of the stage, from where he was sitting up the lights for his next big show. “Yeah Yuri?”

“You know you mean the world to me, right?”

“The constant flirting gave it away.”

“I’m serious, Yuya. Thank you.”

Yuya blinked at that. “For what?”

“For not giving up on me when everyone else did.”


	8. Day 8: Puppy Love

“Yuya…”

“Yeah Yuri?”

“What the hell is  _ that?” _

Yuya looked down at the tiny sleeping dalmatian puppy on his lap. “That would happen to be a dog, Yuri.”

“I know what it is! What I want to know is what is it doing in our house?!”

Yuri was never a big fan of animals of any kind, one of the main reasons why he choose to run a Plant Deck, so seeing one of those  _ disgusting things  _ on his boyfriend’s lap made Yuri want to take his flamethrower, because of course he had one, and burn it to ashes and then throw Yuya into the closest body of water he could find and waste the disgust right off his beautiful body, after burning his clothes right off first.

“My mom has a thing for taking in strays. However, people are starting to complain about all the animals running around so I offer to take her off her hands.” Yuya explained running his fingers through the dog’s fur. “I knew I should’ve asked you first but I figured you would be fine with it.”

“Yuya, you know for a fact that I don’t like sharing you. I don’t even like sharing you with your own freaking family-”

“Yeah, you really need to look into that problem of yours.”

“-so explain to me how you thought I was going to approve of this?!”

“Oh come on, Yuri! A  _ dog  _ isn’t going to steal me away from you.” Yuya rolled his eyes at the ridiculous statement. “Isn’t that right, Lily?”

The dalmatian, who apparently wasn’t fully asleep, let out a yawn.

“...Lily?!”

“Oh yeah, I named her after you, Yuri.” Yuya smiled raising the puppy up to show him. “Isn’t she just adorable?! I thought it would be fitting.”

Blinking its eyes open, Lily gave Yuya a lick on the cheek.

Well it was official, if Yuri didn’t hate dogs before, he sure did now.


	9. Day 9: Philia

Even though he hated to see him go, Yuri was happy for Yuya. After all the crap that happened during the war, he was glad that Yuya was able to return to his normal life with that smile of his and now after winning that championship, he was one step closer to passing his father as the greatest Entertainer Duelist that ever was.

“You can come along if you like.” Yuya told him as he was about to head off to the airport. After becoming the duel champion of Maiami City, Yuri wasn’t surprised to hear that Yuya was being requested to start dueling in other places around the world, in Pendulum and in the other Dimensions as well.

“And have to deal with the whole “I didn’t know you had a twin brother, Yuya” crap?” Yuya laughed at the comment, making Yuri smile. He never knew how precious a laugh could be until he heard Yuya’s. For someone who was born from the devil, Sakaki Yuya truly proved that who you were born to be doesn’t make who you are. Yuri could only wish he learned that sooner. “I’ll be fine, Yuya. You don’t have to worry about me. It is not like I’m a psychopath or anything who needs watching 24/7.”

“Not anymore anyway but I question that at times when you decide to mess with Yugo.”

“He has it coming every time and you know it.”

“Still Yuri, I’m not asking because I don’t trust you. I’m asking because I’m going to miss you while I’m gone.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Yuya, but here’s the thing. If I come with you, I’m afraid I would upstage you even before you get to perform.”

Yuya pouted at that when Yuri grinned at the statement. “You really aren’t making this easy, you know that?”

“That is kinda the point.”

“You are such an asshole.”

“Love you too, Yuya.”

Yuya chuckled at that. 

“Yeah, love you too, Yuri.”


	10. Day 10: Twin Flames

They were born from the same person but they couldn’t be more different.

He was the light who made people smile.

He was the darkness that took away those smiles.

He was loved by many.

He was feared by all.

He lived to entertain others.

He lived to entertain himself.

And yet, they were both similar in those differences.

They both had a troubling childhood.

They both started with Fusion as their Extra Decks.

They both lived for the entertainment.

It was to be expected. Out of all four them, Yuya and Yuri made up the parts of Zarc that really stood out. They were two sides of the same coin. Perfect opposites and perfectly similar. Light and dark mirror versions of the other. Their roles could have easily been switched if the conditions were meant.

He had a family.

The other did not.

He had his protector with him since the beginning.

He didn’t.

One was discouraged from going down the path of darkness.

The other was encouraged full on.

Maybe that’s why Yuri found himself so attracted to Sakaki Yuya. He was everything that he wasn’t. They could both filled in the space the other was lacking. After all, as the saying goes, opposites attract. And who could love you better than yourself?

_ No one _ , Yuri thought,  _ no one can. _

So they dueled. Everything was going well at first. Yuya was fighting a losing battle after all but somehow, he was able to turn everything around. Yuri was shocked but it didn’t matter. Sure he lost but he lost to himself which didn’t mean much in his eyes, not that it mattered anymore. He was about to become apart of something even greater with his twin.

“I hope you absorb me quickly.”

That fool, Reiji was it, was saying something to that, talking about how Yuya wouldn’t become a demon. If Yuri had the energy, he would’ve laughed at that. Oh if only he knew. Yuya had his back to his little group so they couldn’t see his face but Yuri sure did. His eyes were glowing that beautiful shade of red of his, his pupils having gone slitted white like his own. He was looking down at him with a hungry expression on his face and it was at that moment that Yuri realized that he was a goner and he couldn’t be happier.

“I won.”

Yuri’s lips spread into a wide grin as his eyes started to glow as well.

“Yes you did, brother.”


	11. Day 11: Reincarnation

Yuya sometimes wondered if it was right for him and Yuri to be together. They were two different people with no blood ties whatsoever (Yuya even did a blood test just to make sure) but they were born from the same person, literally were the same person in face and similar voices.

Sometimes people ask if they were twins. Yuri, being himself, would say yes right before he would kiss Yuya right in front of them. One time, Yuya glanced over to see the expressions on the people’s faces and they were anything but happy. 

Now whenever Yuya would go out in public, he would always get those stares. It would make him feel like a kid again only this time, he knew that it wasn’t due his father’s actions but his own.

“Hey Yuri…”

“Hmmmm?”

“...Maybe we should break up…”

“Oh not this blow crap again, Yuya.”

Yuya flinched back in his seat when Yuri gave him a cold glare.

“Is it about those people again? Because if so, I will gladly give them a reason to-”

“No Yuri...it just doesn’t feel right to be together…”

“Yuya, last I checked, this isn’t incest.”

“You don’t know that for sure…”

“Being siblings and being reincarnations of the same person are two totally different things.”

“You are just making it sound like Zarc is our father.”

“But he isn’t. He is us and we are him. We weren’t created from his blood. We were created from his soul, his traits, his desires. If people want to see that as incest, they can be my guest but all I see is two normal guys, who just so happen to look alike, in a happy gay relationship together.”

“...you been spending way too much time with my mom, haven’t you?”

“No comment.”


	12. Day 12: Conjugial Love

"Yuri, don’t you think this is a little bit cruel?”

Yuri lowered his sunglasses to look over at his new  _ husband _ in all his shirtless glory. God, he needed to be shirtless more often.

“Cruel? Your  _ father  _ wouldn’t give us his blessing so sorry if I banned him from the guest list.”

“What guest list? We had a  _ private _ wedding!”

“And you wonder why he was banned from the guest list? There is your answer.”

Yuya pouted at him as Yuri pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

“Why are you even bring this up, my little jester? We are on our honeymoon now aka no annoying parents, no annoying counterparts, and no annoying anyone for hundreds of miles.”

“Technically that last one isn’t true...we are on a cruise and last I checked, it wasn’t private.”

“No annoying everyone _we know_ for hundreds of miles.” He corrected himself before he smirked. “As for the private part, I can quickly change that if you like~”

“I rather not.” Now it was Yuri’s turn to pout. “And to answer your earlier question, sorry if I feel guilty for not informing my own father about our wedding!”

“He isn’t even your real father, Yuya. Heck, we are more related than you and him are even before the marriage.”

“...you are seriously making me question why I married you.”

Yuri took off his sunglasses, sat up in his lounge chair, and smiled brightly at his twin who was sitting next to him.

“Because I’m adorable~”

“You are something that’s for sure.”


	13. Day 13: Unrequited Love

“Oh sweet innocent, Yuya-kun, what did it have to be this way?”

Yuya struggled to free himself from the binds that kept him trapped, screaming behind his gag at Yuri who was staring at him like was the most interesting thing in the world to him which, unknowns to Yuya, he was. 

“Why did you have to pick  _ her?”  _ Yuri asked the question like it was acid to him. “Why, my little jester, why? We are both pretty flowers and yet, you picked her from the field of blossoms and left me there to wilt.”

Yuya flinched back as Yuri drew a knife from his pocket and studied it.

“No, this simply will not do.”

Yuya’s eyes widen in horror as a psychotic smile spread across Yuri’s face. 

“Maybe I should take care of this overgrown weed? Rip off her precious petals one by one until you no longer can call her a beauty?”

Yuya’s screams behind his gag increased at that which only further fueled Yuri’s ambitions.

“Yes, I like that idea a lot and I’m glad you agree with me, Yuya~”

Yuri kneed down in front of Yuya, making it so they were eye level with each other.

“Because, after all-”

Yuri leaned forward so he could whisper the final part in Yuya’s ear.

“-you are mine and I won’t let anyone think otherwise even  _ yourself,  _ my precious jester~”


End file.
